


Fictober 2019 Day 27: Spies/Secret Agents

by Piensodemasiado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood, Fictober 2019, M/M, Spy Yukhei, graphic descriptions of wounds, student jungwoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: El reguero de sangre seguía hasta los pies de la cama, donde su compañero de piso estaba sentado en el suelo, con un charco de líquido carmesí formándose a su lado. Su camisa, que en algún momento debía haber sido blanca, estaba empapada de sangre. Cuando se fijó en su rostro, Jungwoo se dio cuenta de que Yukhei le estaba mirando, alarma en sus oscuros ojos negros.- Pensaba que no estarías aquí – jadeó su compañero, con la voz rasgada.





	Fictober 2019 Day 27: Spies/Secret Agents

\- ¿Me estás diciendo enserio que no vas a salir esta noche? 

Jungwoo rodó los ojos, aprovechando que Yuta no podía verlo a través del teléfono.

\- Eso mismo – afirmó el chico, sujetando el móvil entre su hombro y su mejilla mientras rebuscaba entre el contenido de su mochila -, ya te dije que era probable que no saliera. Tengo un montón de trabajo que adelantar para el lunes.

\- ¡Ah, venga ya! – se quejó Yuta – Vas muy por delante en todas la clases, y lo sabes. Podrías permitirte una noche libre de vez en cuando.

\- Y lo hago – Jungwoo, que había conseguido pescar las llaves del fondo de su bolsa, abrió la puerta y entró a su apartamento. Como era costumbre, no parecía haber nadie en casa -, salí para el cumpleaños de Mark.

\- El cumpleaños de Mark fue hace casi un mes – resopló su amigo - Eres increíble. ¿En serio prefieres pasar la noche con la única compañía del raro de tu compañero de piso?

\- Yukhei no es ‘un raro’ – Jungwoo hizo un pobre intento por defender a su compañero, aunque tampoco sonaba demasiado convencido -. Solo es… especial.

\- No sabes nada de él. Ni siquiera sabes dónde está la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Exacto – sonrió el chico, acordándose de sus anteriores compañeros con los que había vivido los primeros años de universidad -. Apenas pasa por aquí, por lo que no ensucia, ni deja comida pudriéndose en la nevera, ni pone música a las tantas de la mañana. Es el compañero perfecto.

\- Es un asesino en serie – protestó Yuta -. Probablemente.

\- Mientras pague el alquiler, como si es un traficante de órganos – bromeó Jungwoo, encendiendo las luces del salón y colgando su mochila y su abrigo del perchero -. Te tengo que dejar, ya estoy en casa.

\- Está bien, pero que sepas que eres una mierda de amigo.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Y dicho esto, Jungwoo terminó la llamada. Una parte de él se sentía algo mal por haber pasado del plan de sus amigos, pero en realidad no había dicho ninguna mentira. Mientras que era cierto que llevaba al día todas sus asignaturas, también era verdad que siempre le gustaba tener trabajo adelantado. Y en una fría noche de finales de octubre no le hubieran podido ofrecer un plan mejor que pasar la noche envuelto en una manta y repasando apuntes de álgebra.

Había sido un alivio encontrar el piso vacío, pues aunque era lo habitual, Yukhei le había escrito el día anterior para preguntar si pasaría la noche allí. Era algo extraño, pero Jungwoo había supuesto que su misterioso compañero planeaba traer a gente al piso. A pesar de no estar seguro de si iba a acabar saliendo o no, Jungwoo le había respondido que seguramente pasaría la noche fuera. No quería hacer sentir a Yukhei como si tuviera menos derechos sobre el apartamento. Él se llevaba allí a sus amigos a menudo, para estudiar o para echar el rato, y no quería que Yukhei sintiera que no podía hacer lo mismo.

A pesar de todo, Yukhei no apareció por el apartamento en toda la noche. Sin duda, Jungwoo pensó que era extraño, pero no le dio más vueltas. En los pocos meses que llevaban viviendo juntos, había aprendido que sentir curiosidad o preocuparse por el paradero de Yukhei no servía de nada. Había conocido a pocas personas tan reservadas como su compañero, pero como le había dicho a Yuta en múltiple ocasiones, la situación había acabado teniendo sus ventajas.

Tras varias horas de estudio, cenar ramen instantáneos y verse un par de capítulos del programa policiaco de los viernes por la noche, Jungwoo decidió que era hora de acostarse. El reloj del salón hacía rato que había marcado la media noche y sentía los párpados cada vez más pesados. Estaba terminando de desmaquillarse, cuando un sonido le hizo pararse en seco. Parecía que alguien hubiera abierto la puerta de la entrada con la suficiente fuerza como para que diera con la pared de al lado. 

Jungwoo agudizó el oído. Quien quiera que hubiera entrado avanzaba despacio, arrastrando los pies por la moqueta. El chico se quedó quieto hasta que dejo de escuchar los pasos, sumiendo el apartamento en el silencio. Tenía que ser Yukhei, ¿verdad? Su parte lógica le decía que se preocupaba por nada, que lo único que había escuchado había sido a su compañero volviendo a casa de noche, probablemente borracho como una cuba. Pero su parte más intuitiva le instaba a que fuera a comprobarlo.

Y por supuesto, Jungwoo fue a comprobarlo.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido por el pasillo, hasta que llegó al salón. No había nadie en la estancia, pero la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta de par en par. Aun así, eso no era lo más alarmante. Había una mancha en la puerta con forma de mano. Como un restregón de un líquido oscuro. Bajando los ojos lentamente, Jungwoo se dio cuenta de que aquella sustancia formaba un rastro en la moqueta, que desaparecía por el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de su compañero.

\- Dios santo – murmuró, tapándose la boca con la mano. 

No podía ser sangre. Si aquello era sangre… Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, Jungwoo siguió el rastro con el mismo ritmo demorado. La puerta de Yukhei estaba entreabierta, creando un fino halo de luz en el pasillo. Cuando no pudo caminar más, empujó la puerta con cuidado, revelando una escena que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber tenido que ver.

El reguero de sangre seguía hasta los pies de la cama, donde su compañero de piso estaba sentado en el suelo, con un charco de líquido carmesí formándose a su lado. Su camisa, que en algún momento debía haber sido blanca, estaba empapada de sangre. Cuando se fijó en su rostro, Jungwoo se dio cuenta de que Yukhei le estaba mirando, alarma en sus oscuros ojos negros.

\- Pensaba que no estarías aquí – jadeó su compañero, con la voz rasgada.

Jungwoo se vio obligado a reaccionar.

\- Dios mío, ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado? – casi gritó, acercándose a Yukhei y agachándose a su lado para examinarlo más de cerca. Su camisa estaba rota en diferentes puntos, dejando ver una herida circular que Jungwoo asumió que debía ser de una bala – Joder. Joder, joder, joder – maldijo, sintiendo como el pánico invadía sus pensamientos – Hay que avisar a alguien. Voy a llamar a emergencias.

Pero justo cuando se estaba levantando para ir a buscar su teléfono, Yukhei lo agarró de la muñeca. Jungwoo intentó no pensar en la humedad que indicaba que su propia piel estaba ahora manchada de sangre.

\- ¡No! – Jungwoo nunca había visto a Yukhei tan serio – Nada de emergencias. Nada de… hospitales – se notaba que cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar. Su rostro se había quedado pálido. La pérdida de sangre no tardaría en hacerle perder el conocimiento – Usa mi teléfono. El contacto es Roseau. Llama y déjalo sonar.

\- ¿Va enserio? ¿Quién se supone que…?

\- Por favor – le interrumpió Yukhei, apretando momentáneamente el agarre en su muñeca -. No te metería en esto… si no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte – jadeó, entrecerrando los ojos -. Nada de hospitales…

Aquel último esfuerzo agotó lo último que quedaba de sus fuerzas, pues tras decir esas palabras sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse, y el agarre en su muñeca se debilitó hasta desaparecer por completo. Jungwoo intentó no terminar de perder los nervios. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Sin perder tiempo, palpó los bolsillos del pantalón de su compañero hasta que encontró el teléfono. A pesar de que Yukhei había sido muy directo con el hecho de que debía llamar a emergencias, Jungwoo no sabía si debía hacerle caso. ¡Por el amor de Dios, su compañero se estaba desangrando en la moqueta de su habitación!

Se puso en pie y caminó con nerviosismo por su habitación. Miró a Yukhei y luego otra vez al teléfono. Maldijo en voz baja. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse aquello. Buscó la agenda de contactos hasta que encontró Roseau y presionó la opción de llamada. Jungwoo sólo estaba un diez por cierto seguro de que aquello no era un sueño. Contó los minutos que pasaron hasta que escuchó pasos de varias personas recorriendo el pasillo y acercándose al dormitorio. ¿En momento se había convertido su vida en una película de Scorcese?


End file.
